Many commercial buildings have meters and sub-meters that measure energy consumption in various zones of a building and for various equipment, e.g., chillers, boilers, pumps, air handling unit (AHU), lighting, plug load, etc. Such meters and sub-meters can provide high resolution meter data (e.g., by 15-minutes and hourly, etc.) and a computerized system such as a Building Management System (BMS) stores such meter data, making them readily available.
A known system develops a regression model (Variable Base Degree, VBD model) that correlates the building energy consumption with heating degree load (positive difference between a reference temperature and outside temperature at each time period, e.g., heating degree day in a month) and cooling degree load (negative difference between a reference temperature and outside temperature at each time period, e.g., cooling degree day in a month) for predicting energy consumption based on weather forecast.